Turning Life Around
by hot under the collar
Summary: Bella moves back to La Push to live with her four brothers and dad. What happened to suddenly make her want to move back after 13 years of being away?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So sorry for the really short first chapter. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? It will be a Bella and Jared story in the end. Don't think I am not working on my story 'Time of Need', I just needed a break and this idea just came to me. I had to get it out there, see if it was worth continuing.**

**BPOV**

"Mom, I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me, just worry about getting better. I will be safe with Charlie and my brothers around. Phil is always here for you and I will always be an email or phone call away." I said trying to reassure my mother.

"I'm sorry, you're seventeen, you can take care of yourself. You don't need me anymore. Expect me to be emailing you often though." Mom said. I could see the tears in her eyes. It made it so much harder to leave her in Arizona with Phil while I moved to a completely different state.

"Of course I still need you mom, I will always need you. I really wish I could stay longer, but my plane is leaving in an hour, so I have to go check in and get ready to board. I am really going to miss you mom. When I get to La Push I will text you, okay? I love you." I said.

"Bye honey. Love you." My mom said before I walked out the door.

When I got outside, I hailed down a taxi who took me on the fifteen minute drive to the airport. Before long they were calling my flight and I was up and away, leaving behind my past for a new future.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. In case people are rereading this story, this chapter has been updated. Only a few minor changes so far, not sure how much will need changing… Just trying to make it flow better.**

**Don't forget to press my favourite button – the review one! **

**BPOV**

It felt like only a few minutes had past when the call went over the speakers telling us to get ready for landing. I must have fallen asleep, because I don't remember anything from the flight.

I was worried that my dad and brothers will have forgotten they were picking me up and I would be left at the airport, with nowhere to go.

As I walked through the gate I started searching for anyone that even remotely looked like me. I hadn't seen any of my brothers in person since I was four years old. All I had of them were pictures Charlie brought me when he last came to visit me when I was twelve years old.

I didn't have to look long. In the very middle of the crowd of people waiting to pick someone up was four big muscularly guys and an older man with greying hair. Other than the fact that they were huge, most people wouldn't give them a second glance. What made them stand out was the large, colourful posters they were waving around which said 'WELCOME HOME BELLA!'. I was so embarrassed. I walked slowly over to them. The guys hadn't noticed me yet. When I reached them they all looked at me, it clicked with the two people in the middle first as to who I was.

"Bella! It's me Quil! Wow! You look so different! I missed you so much." Quil said while hugging me so hard I could barely breathe. In the process of hugging me he had lifted me off the ground, so he set me down, only to be picked up by someone else.

They were so different, I could hardly tell which brother was which. They were all super tan, had great big muscles and were really tall. They were all at least 6 foot. I was so much shorter than them, it was kinda freaky that they had grown so much.

Next it was my dad, Charlie's, turn to hug me. He held on for a while. I hadn't realized how much I missed them all and before long I could feel the tears starting to fall. I tried to wipe them away quickly before anyone noticed. I wasn't quick enough though because Embry came up to me and took me from Charlie.

"It's alright Bella. You're home now. We all missed you so much. You have no idea how excited we have all been since dad told us you were coming to live with us. I love you." My twin told me, wiping my tears as he talked.

"C'mon, let's go home. You will have to go in the car with me, since there isn't any space for you in the boys' car. That's alright isn't it?" Charlie asked sounding unsure of himself.

"That's fine, dad. It will be good to spend some time alone with you. We will have a chance to catch up. How long a drive is it from Port Angeles to La Push?" I asked.

"It's about an hour and a half drive from here." Charlie said.

After collecting my bags, we walked out to the car park, heading over to the boys car. Embry hadn't let go of my hand since we picked up my bags. It felt like we were four years old again, inseparable. It felt so natural. I didn't realize how much I had missed them all.

With the boys piling into the ute, Charlie told them we would see them at home. As they started to pull away, Quil winds down his window and shouts back to us:

"Bye Bella, see you soon!" with a goofy grin on his face.

Laughing, Charlie walked us over to his car. Charlie had come in his police cruiser. He was the Chief of Police in forks even though he lived in La Push. The town didn't seem to mind, since he did his job so well.

The start of the trip home was filled with small talk, like what we have been up to in the past few years. I managed to avoid some of the questions he threw at me. I don't think he noticed either, which was good. Though we hadn't seen each other in years, we soon ran out of things to talk about, falling into comfortable silence. Charlie and I were similar like that, while my brothers felt the need to fill every silence with noise, we were happy to sit in the peace and quiet, leaving us to our own thoughts.

**Embry's POV (EPOV)**

I was so excited, Bella was finally coming home to live with us again. I was kind of surprised though because mom took Bella with her when she left dad. Bella is only seventeen so I don't know how she convinced mom to let her come back to La Push by herself. I was glad she did though.

My brothers; Paul, Jake and Quil were all standing with me and dad holding massive signs saying 'Welcome home Bella!'. We were all beyond excited. When Bella called dad to tell her she was coming back to us a few weeks ago, we immediately started to clean out Bella's old room. It had become a home gym. After everything was taken out, we repainted it and bought all new furniture. We put the old rocking chair back into the room though. Bella and I used to sit in that chair together with mom or dad when we were little as they told us stories before bedtime. That chair had some great memories.

On the arrivals screen the flight Bella was supposed to be on said that it had landed. Impossibly we got even more excited. When people started coming through the gate we started looking around. I hadn't seen my twin in over thirteen years, I didn't know if she would still look like me or maybe she would be completely different.

About 20 people had come through the gate before I saw her. I knew it was Bella straight away. It didn't look like anyone else had seen though. She had really grown up. It sounds wrong for a brother to think these things but Bella was hot! She was petite with curves in all the right places. She was pretty short to. She would just come up to my shoulder. She had the tan skin that every Quileute native had and her brown hair went half way down her back in soft natural curls. Even with all the differences from when we were four, there was no mistaking that she was my twin.

My brothers and I were going to have our work cut out for us beating the guys off of her once she started at school. It would be worth it though, because Bella was finally home. I was still inside my head when Bella reached us. Her cheeks were bright red but her smile was massive.

Quil figured it out next who the girl in front of us was. After hugging her, she was passed down the line of guys until she reached me. Once she had let go of dad, you could see the tears rolling down her face. I hoped they were happy tears, as I hugged her I tried to comfort her.

"It's alright Bella. You're home now. We all missed you so much. You have no idea how excited we have all been since dad told us you were coming to live with us. I love you." I told her, wiping away her tears before more could fall.

After collecting her bags we left the airport. It had been decided earlier that Bella would be driving with dad alone while me and my brothers were in the other car. None of us put up a fight because we knew Bella would need some time alone with dad. None of us really knew her reasoning for suddenly wanting to come live with us. We weren't complaining though.

We left the airport behind with Bella and Charlie waving to us.

Paul started talking first.

"I am so glad she's finally here. Did you see how hot she has become?" For the last comment he got slapped on the back of the head by Jake.

"What? I'm just starting the facts. I don't think of her anything more than my baby sister." Paul said defending himself.

"You're right though. She definitely has changed from when she was four years old." Quil added.

"Did any of you notice that she flinched when she hugged each of us?" I asked the car. Though I was so happy to have her back with us, it had been nagging in the back of my head since I had hugged her.

"No, why would she? You must be seeing things bro." Paul replied.

"Maybe she didn't then, but it might have something to do with why she suddenly wanted to come live with us." I just couldn't let it go.

"I don't know, we'll watch her, see if there looks like something is wrong. Other than that we just have to trust her that she will tell one of us if something is wrong." Paul said. It was as much comfort as I was going to get in the situation, so I let it go.

For the rest of the trip we talked about all sorts of things but mainly baseball and football. All of us were in the school teams for baseball and football.

**A.N. Have my changes to this chapter made it better? For those who've read before does it flow smoother now? I am definitely happier happy with it!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**For those who haven't read this story before, what do you think? Are you going to keep reading? I hope so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Chapter 3! Woo hoo! Are you proud of me for getting this chapter up so quickly? Read and review!**

**BPOV**

When we got to the house, the boys were already there. My bags had gone in the boys car so when they got home that had brought them up to my room. Dad left me with my brothers then to show me my room.

I was amazed at how it looked. Two walls opposite each other were an apple green and the remaining two were a light blue. There was a double bed in the middle of the room with a purple doona on it. My room was in the corner of the house so two walls had big windows that let in heaps of light. There were the normal bits of furniture you would expect like a bedside table, drawers and bookcase. My wardrobe looked absolutely massive. I didn't remember it ever being that big!

The part I liked the most though was the rocking chair in the corner. Embry and I used to get told stories in that chair before bedtime every night, I loved that chair.

"I love it, thank you so much guys. You did such a good job! It's perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better." I said while giving each of them a hug. I was speechless that they had created a room that was so me.

After giving my praise, everyone left except for Embry.

"Bella, if there was something wrong or something happened to you, you'd tell us right?" Embry asked, unsure of how I would answer, he sounded so nervous.

"Sure, I would tell you. Why did you have to ask?" I asked. My answer wasn't the whole truth. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about my life living with mom. Some of what happened did have to do with them so I should tell them some of it, but I wasn't ready for that yet. I didn't want anyone to worry so lying was my best option. I hoped he believed me.

From the looks of it, he did believe me because he left my room after that so I could start unpacking. Before unpacking though I kept my promise and called mom to tell her I was okay, I got here safely and not to worry. We didn't talk long; mom was tired and needed to get some more sleep. You'd think laying around in a hospital bed all day everyday for the last few weeks would give you heaps of time to sleep and get your energy back, but mom seemed to be getting more tired every time I spoke to her. Hanging up the phone I got to unpacking. I was halfway done when dad called me down for dinner.

I walked into the living room and found everyone lounging around. Paul and Quil were versing each other on some game on the PS3.

"Hey Bells! How's it going up there? Do you need anything?" Dad asked, trying to figure out if they had forgotten something.

"It's fine dad. Tomorrow I will go to the shops and buy some toiletries stuff; I don't think I want to smell of guy soap for the whole time I'm living here." I said smiling.

"What are you trying to say Bella? You trying to say we stink? I think I am offended. How about you guys?" Quil asked in a mock serious way, once he had taken his eyes off the TV screen. He had always been the jokester from what I remember. I didn't bother answering him.

"What's for dinner Dad?" I asked.

"I ordered pizza; it should be here in a few minutes. Pizza's alright isn't it? We normally have take-out every night. None of us can cook very well." Charlie said looking a bit embarrassed. I was shocked that they had take-away so often. With me here that was definitely going to change. Just then the door bell rang. Charlie paid for the pizza and brought it over to the kitchen table.

As Dad walked into the kitchen he had what looked like a trail of dogs following him. All my brothers had their tongues out waiting to be fed. It was so funny. The boys each grabbed a plate and went to grab for a slice.

"Boys, stop right there. No one touch the pizza." My brothers froze with their hands reached out. "Bella get in now and grab what you want because if you let these guys go first, there will be nothing left. It was a lesson I learnt the hard way." When he finished talking the boys started protesting about having to wait and how they were starving.

Dad and I quickly grabbed two slices each before letting the boys loose on what was left over. If I had stayed where I was for a second longer I would have been squashed by the stampede of guys as they ran for the pizza boxes. I didn't know how Charlie had survived so many years alone with four growing boys. I couldn't imagine it.

Charlie was right about the pizza being gone, that's for sure. Each boy had four slices. By the time I finished my second slice almost everyone had finished four. I didn't see how it was possible to each so much! I was beyond full after just two slices.

While we ate, we talked about what had been happening in my brother's lives since I last saw them. I found out that they are all on the school's football and baseball teams, even Paul, who had graduated. They let him back in as a half coach, half player. I was going to have to go to a game sometime. It would be interesting to see these massive dudes play. I also found out that Paul and Quil had girlfriends. Paul was dating someone called Rachel. Quil was dating someone called Claire. I really wanted to meet them and see what they were like and how it was possible for them to like my big oaf brothers. It seemed crazy, but I was happy for them. They looked so excited when they spoke about their girlfriends.

I was getting really tired after my exciting day of travelling, unpacking and seeing the family that I have missed for thirteen years. It felt like the past thirteen years hadn't happened and we had always lived together. It felt so natural to be back in La Push. I called it a night, I was slightly afraid at what might happen tonight. I have nightmares almost every night and I didn't want to put my brothers through the panic of trying to find out why I suddenly started screaming in the middle of the night.

After changing into my PJ's, brushing my teeth and saying goodnight to everyone I crawled under the covers, falling asleep quickly. I dreamt of nothing.

I woke up early the next morning, long before anyone else. It felt weird to be in a house with so many people and not hear any sound emitting from the house.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see what I could have for breakfast. Looking through the whole kitchen I only found a half full box of fruit loops, bacon, eggs and a loaf of bread. It was obvious that the kitchen didn't get used often. Before I continue unpacking today, I am making a grocery run, I decided. I was not living on take-away the whole time I was here.

I made myself a bowl of fruit loops and took it to the kitchen table. While I ate I read one of the books I had brought with me from Phoenix. It is called 'Goodnight Mister Tom'. It is such a good book, but it is really sad too. I got so caught up in reading that I didn't hear my dad until he was right behind me. I jumped so high when he said good morning. He just laughed at my reaction while a blush slowly crept up my cheeks.

"You're awake early sweetie." Charlie stated.

"I could say the same for you, Dad." I replied.

"It's 9.30am Bella, I woke up late. I am extremely late for work but they don't normally mind the occasional late day. I can use you as my excuse anyway." While he spoke he got to making bacon and eggs for his breakfast. He asked if I wanted any. After declining, I decided it would be a good time to bring up a trip to the supermarket.

"Hey, uhh Dad, would you mind giving me some money so I can buy some groceries. If I am going to be living here, I am not having take-out every night. From now on I will make dinner. I have heard that I am quite the cook." I said.

"Yeah sure kid, take my credit card with you since I don't know what we actually need. Just make sure the boys don't touch it. I trust you to keep it safe. If the boys got a hold of it, I would be out of cash within a few minutes." Charlie said smiling at me. I was touched that he trusted me so much already. Charlie also showed me were the boys kept their car keys so I could go when I wanted and didn't have to wait for anyone to take me. I roughly knew where the store was, just like everything else, it was on the main road of Forks.

As soon as Charlie left for work I got to making a list of things to buy. Next I walked into the boys rooms to wake them up. Considering what food was actually in this house, I was going to need to buy a lot of food to keep these guys satisfied. I knew I was not going to be able to carry it all by myself into the house. Help was going to be needed in the form of my four massive, muscled brothers.

Quil and Embry share a room. Paul and Jacob share another room. It looked like there was lots of space so no one could complain about sharing too much. Everyone woke up pretty quickly, except for Jacob who I had to poor water over his head. He sure woke up quickly when that cold water was poured over his head.

Once they were all at least half awake I told them all to go get dressed and get down to the kitchen quickly. I did it like a drill sergeant, leaving no room for argument.

Within 15 minutes they were all seated around the table. They all had their heads on the table, trying not to fall asleep.

"Why'd you wake us up so early Bells?" Jacob grumbled, having dried off from his morning soaking. The rest of the table grumbled along with him.

"It's 10.30am to start with boys. So you all should have been awake ages ago. The reason I didn't let you stay asleep is because we are all going grocery shopping. From now on you will rarely be having take-out because I will now be cooking dinner. I'm certain that fruit loops, bacon, eggs and bread are not going to make a good dinner, which is the only food you seem to have in this house. Now everyone, get your butts out that door and into the ute. Any questions?" I said.

"Umm, can we eat something before we go?" Paul asked me. I think they were all a bit scared of what I would do if they didn't follow my instructions.

"If all of you are in that car in five minutes, we will go to the bakery first and I will buy each of you something. Now move."I had barely finished talking before the boys were running for the front door.

**A.N. So does anyone have any guesses as to why Bella's mom is in hospital? I would love to hear what you think is going on. Do you like the story still? Hopefully Jared will be making an appearance soon. You will have to wait and find out!**

**In this story, there isn't anything supernatural (so no imprinting - just the normal type of love that can take a while to find). Quil is going out with Claire who is HIS AGE.**

**Next chapter will have them grocery shopping – something I am sure everyone loves! :P**

**Next chapter will be up soon, don't panic. Just remember, the more you review, the quicker the chapter gets posted!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Read the author's note at the bottom. Has important information. Please review!**

**BPOV**

I gave Embry and Quil a trolley each once we were inside the supermarket. It probably wasn't a smart idea since as soon as I gave it to them; they started to race around using only their arms. Their feet were standing on the bar of the trolley that links the two back wheels to each other. They were like little kids. I have a feeling that none of them grew out of the childhood stage. It just made me love them more, and wish I had been able to grow up with them for longer than I did. I didn't even really know why my mom took me away from dad and my brothers. Why didn't she take any of my brothers with her as well? Anytime I tried to ask her, she completely shut down. I would have to remember to ask Charlie sometime to get some answers.

As I continued to get lost in my thoughts, Paul and Jacob got in on the action of the trolley racing.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by a loud noise. The boys had run a trolley into a pyramid of baked beans.

"Boys!" I yelled out. They all froze as a few employees came running over to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry. They are hyped on sugar. They can fix this for you if someone supervises them so they don't do anything else to damage your store." I said, apologizing for the boys' behaviour.

The staff didn't seem to mind that idea so I left Paul and Jacob with the staff. Paul and Jacob were the least likely to get into more trouble I thought so it should be safe to leave them there.

"When you are done here, come find us. We will be in here somewhere. When you come looking for us, touch nothing!" I said, in my most serious voice. I got two mock salutes back before they started to restack the cans.

Quil and Embry followed behind me, not touching anything other than the trolley's they were wheeling, this time in a civilized manner, as I loaded them up with food. Occasionally they piped up because they wanted something put in the trolley.

We were half way through the store when Paul and Jacob came and joined us. They both stuck behind me with the other two.

It must have been quite a sight to anyone watching us. A small girl like me being followed by two trolleys and four overly large guys.

We got a few strange looks, but nothing more than I would have expected.

After the boys had their childish moment near the front of the shop, they calmed down quite a bit. I was a little surprised about how well they were acting. They were very helpful when I couldn't reach something or if it was something really heavy, like the 10kg bag of flour.

Before long we had filled the two trolleys. There was still the fruit and vegetable section left so I got Jacob to go and get another trolley.

While we waited for him I started to get a few plastic bags for the fruit.

When I got back, Jacob had returned and all the boys were talking to a bunch of people.

I was introduced to all of them. I found out that they go to school with my brothers and most of them play on the football and baseball teams together.

The one I had trouble looking away from was Jared. He is in the year above me and very good looking. I quickly burst my own bubble, that anyone like him would be interested in me. He was definitely popular, just like my brothers, I was sure of it. And me? I am just plain old Bella, nothing special about me. I bet he has a girlfriend anyway.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I was asked by Sam if I wanted to join everyone on their movie night. I agreed quickly. They gave us the time they were meeting up at Sam's house and then they were off to finish buying food.

I decided to forget about Jared and the movie night planned for tonight, finishing the shopping was my main priority. It felt like we had been in the supermarket for a whole day.

For the rest of the shop, my brothers kept looking at me funny. They staged a private conversation just out of my ear shop once their friends had left. It made me suspicious of what they were up to.

After paying the enormous grocery bill with Charlie's credit card, we got everything out to the car and into the ute tray. Once everything was loaded and we were all in the car, I asked the question I had been dying to ask.

"Why do you guys keep staring at me?" I half yelled at them.

"Bella, the whole time we were talking to our friends, it looked like you were off in another world." Jacob answered straight away.

"And you kept looking over at Jared. Do you like him?" Quil added.

"What? I do not like Jared, like that anyway. He seems nice, just like all your friends I met today. Can we just drop it, please?" I pleaded with them. I gave them my puppy dog eyes and the subject was quickly forgotten. They could never say no to me.

As Embry drove us home, conversation flowed easily. Once we got home and I started unpacking – I wouldn't let the guys help, it was my kitchen now.

I made the guys two ham and cheese sandwiches each before heading upstairs to finish unpacking my stuff.

**Quil POV (QPOV)**

Bella sure can be scary when she wants to be. The guys and I were doing exactly as she told us since we destroyed that pyramid of cans. As we got to the last section of the supermarket; fruit and vege, Bella had gone off to get bags, when I saw Sam, Emily, Jared, Seth and Colin, some of our friends from school. They were at the shops getting food for their movie night at Sam's tonight. We were invited to go but said no since we still wanted to spend time with Bella.

"Bella can come too, if she wants. We can finally meet the girl you guys haven't shut up about for the last few weeks!" Sam said.

"When Bella gets back, you can ask her." Paul said.

At that moment, Bella came walking over. After introducing her to everyone she seemed to go into dream world. I did notice though that she kept looking over at Jared. Jared kept doing the same for Bella. Checking her out.

When Sam asked if she wanted to join them for a movie night, she snapped out of it and quickly agreed. Soon after they left, we got to finishing the shopping.

As Bella picked out the fruit and veggies that we needed, we guys had a quick conversation about what had just happened.

"Did you guys see the way Bella and Jared were checking each other out just now?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't want Bella to hear.

"Yeah. We are going to have to watch those two. I don't want to lose my baby sis again because her heart gets broken over some guy. I know Jared is great and all, but no one can ever be good enough for my girl." Paul said seriously. We nodded along with him. That is as much of a conversation we were going to get since we were now in the checkout line.

We confronted Bella in the car after she asked us why we kept staring at her. We asked her about Jared and she adamantly denied it anything more than liking him as a friend. She sounded sincere enough so the conversation was dropped. It didn't help on our part that she used her puppy dog eyes on us. Whenever she showed us those eyes, we would always give in.

The guys and I brought in all the grocery bags as Bella unpacked them. She wouldn't let us help her because it was now her kitchen and she wanted to organize things out herself.

Pulling out the food needed for ham and cheese sandwiches, she made each of us two sandwiches to keep our stomachs at bay for a while.

When Bella was done in the kitchen she went up to her room to finish unpacking. We left her to it and got to versing each other on the PS3.

**A.N. And done. What's my time? :)**

**Sorry I know this chapter took a really long time. I got caught up in school stuff and didn't have time to write.**

**How'd you like it? You enjoying the storyline so far? I already know a basic outline for this story, but I want to hear from you what you think will happen in the story. Do you have any guesses as to why Bella's mom is in hospital? I want to get reviews as to what you think! :) **

**Do you like how I introduced Jared? I know he hasn't really had a part in this chapter, I am hoping that if all goes to plan, next chapter will introduce him more.**

**Please, please review!**

**Come on people! I know you can do it! Press the button! I know you want to! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I paid close attention to the outfit I picked out for tonight's movie night. I wanted to look cute but casual. I didn't expect Jared to take much notice of me but it was worth a shot. I wasn't used to these feelings I had about Jared. I was nervous about what they could turn into. I would be happy if we only had a short conversation during the entire night.

Sam said to come over about 6.30pm; they were planning on ordering pizza to go with the food they bought today. I was kind of wondering how many people were invited because they had a lot of food with them in the supermarket.

I didn't want to go over to Sam's house empty handed so I made a batch of my famous chocolate chip banana muffins. My mom loved them and so did anyone who tried them. Everyone always asked for the recipe, thinking I had a secret to making them taste so good. In reality, I found the recipe in one of the kids magazines I read when I was 10. I tried it out then and it worked so I kept it. There is nothing special about the recipe. It is incredibly simple but no one can seem to get the same result as me.

All afternoon, I spent the time cooking; I also had to beat of my brothers with the wooden mixing spoon. It was a tiring job. They can all smell the food you are going to make, before you even think about making something. It is really creepy. I walked into the kitchen, and sitting on the bench were my brothers looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to start making the muffins!

At 6pm we left for Sam's. The boys were super excited because they had been to other movie nights with this lot of friends and it always turned out to be a great night.

Sam's front door was wide open when we got there, before we had a chance to panic, we heard laughing coming from inside the house.

Walking inside we found; Jared, Seth and Colin versing each other on the PS3. They were playing Mario Karts and they all had very serious expressions on their faces.

There seriousness must have been the reason for the laughing.

"Hey guys! Glad you could come!" Sam greeted us.

"Thanks for the invite. Uhh… I made some chocolate chip banana muffins this afternoon for us to have tonight." I said, passing them over to Sam.

"Cool, thanks! They look great."

As soon as food was mentioned, the guys forgot all about their game and came rushing over.

"One each, that's it, otherwise people might miss out." Emily, Sam's girlfriend said coming over to take the plate of muffins from Sam.

"Bella would you like to come into the kitchen with me while these boys play with their toys out here?"  
>Emily asked me, after each of them had taken a muffin. The guys were all nodding at me approvingly after tasting the muffins. They seemed to be enjoying them.<p>

"Sure, I would love to." I replied.

"Oh yeah, we are so keeping you around Bella, if you keep making these amazing muffins!" Jared said. I felt my cheeks go red. Half because of the compliment and half because of the fact that it was Jared talking to me! My day had been made already, and we had only just arrived. I could tell this was going to be a good night.

"Thanks." I said to Jared.

Walking into the kitchen with Emily, I was assaulted by a range of smells. All of them delicious.

"It smells wonderful in here! Are you a cook Emily?" I asked.

"I work in a bakery at the moment. It is my dream job. I wish to someday own my own bakery. My dad was a baker before he passed away a few years ago." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's good that you have a solid plan for the future to work towards though. So many of us, me included, have no idea as to what they want to do after college." Talking to Emily felt so natural. It was like I had known her my entire life and not just earlier this morning.

I don't know what it was about La Push, but everyone I have talked to since arriving here, makes me feel like I have known them forever and not just a day or two! It is crazy but I definitely like the feeling.

Littered around the kitchen on any flat surface, sparing the floor, were plates of food. It was a mix of sweet and savory. There weren't just the biscuits and cakes there were also salads and pizza scrolls. Otherwise, as Emily explained it, there was going to be a broken house in the morning as the guys would be flying high on sugar.

"Why so much food? We couldn't possibly eat this much. There aren't that many people out there in the living room. Are more people coming?" I asked unbelieving.

"No one else is coming. You and your brothers were the last to arrive. You'll be surprised. The guys eat heaps. It doesn't matter what it is either. As long as it is food – they will eat it. I always have to cook for the boys. They are over here so often; it is almost like they live here. I have one rule though when it comes to eating food around me. The rule is that, the smaller, frailer people, like you and me, no offense, get in first and grab what we want to eat, because if you let them go first, there will be nothing left for us." Emily said.

"Funny, my dad said exactly the same thing last night before dinner. My brothers were about to rush the table and I was in their way. If they had been allowed to continue I would have been flattened like a pancake!" I said causing Emily to burst out laughing. I could see us becoming fast friends.

"Before all the boys get to hungry, we should probably start ordering the pizza and bring out some of the food. Would you mind carrying out a few plates of food while I order the pizzas? Do you have any preference for pizza toppings?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, I only eat plain cheese pizza. Would it be too much trouble to ask for that?" I said a little embarrassed about asking for a special pizza that I was sure no one else would want.

"That's fine. I eat like cheese pizza as well. We can share!" Emily said.

I was smiling as I grabbed some plates of cookies and pastry scrolls and went out into the living room. The guys had all become absorbed in their game again.

I circled the room asking if anyone wanted the cookies or scrolls. I got a yes from everyone for both. When I got to Jared, I blushed a bit as I asked him. He was giving me his full attention, forgetting about the game.

"Hey Bella, are you having fun?" Jared asked as he took two cookies and a scroll.

"I'm having heaps of fun." I said. It was true. I haven't really done anything except talk to Emily, but it was a great start to the night.

When the pizzas arrived I realized just how much these guys could eat. Emily had ordered twenty pizzas in total. Two for her and me and then there were eighteen left over for the guys, as well as all the food she had made. I couldn't believe that they were going to eat it all!

With the pizzas having arrived and everyone digging in, the movie marathon got started.

With food laid out around us and pillows and blankets on the floor and couch so everyone would be comfortable Sam pressed play on the first movie. The guys had out voted us and picked _Saving Private Ryan_. I am not one for war movies and especially not this one. There was so much bloodshed. And it looked so real. I sat on the floor curled up next to Embry through the whole movie. Turning my head into his shoulder whenever it got to gross. Emily was doing the same with Sam. Everyone else was really enjoying the movie. When someone got shot and blood would come out they would cheer for more. The crazy people!

With the first movie over it was time for a bathroom and leg stretching break. When everyone was back it was time for the next movie. Because the guys picked the first one, Emily and I got to pick the next. As pay back we chose _50 First Dates_. The guys all groaned when the movie started. Quil asked us why we felt the need to torture them.

"Because I am now going to have nightmares after watching _Saving Private Ryan_! You deserve to suffer after that horrible movie we just watched." I said happy that I could get back at them.

**Jared POV**

When Bella said she was going to have nightmares after watching _Saving Private Ryan_, I immediately felt guilty. I wanted to comfort Bella so that she wouldn't have nightmares. I didn't know where these feelings were coming from. I had only just met her this morning. I could already feel a strong connection though. One that made me want to protect her. I was hoping that this movie night would go for a long time so that Bella and her brothers would decide to just crash here for the night. Then I could spend even more time with her.

I was going to have to watch out for her brothers though. They were extremely protective of Bella. Embry more than the others since they were twins. Twins always seemed to have a better bond.

**BPOV**

After a three more movies, I was beginning to feel really tired. I was starting to fall asleep on Embry's shoulder. I could hear my brothers making plans to leave soon so they could get me home and into bed. I mumbled out that I didn't want to go anywhere. Sam seconded that saying that it was too late to be out driving. It was almost 1am. I was carried upstairs and into a bedroom. Embry took my shoes off for me and stuck me under the covers. He kissed my forehead before leaving me to sleep.

**A.N. In case any of you were wondering, chocolate chip banana muffins are real and are sooooo good! I go to heaven when I eat them! **

**So what did you guys think of the movie night? Did I do an alright job. I know Jared's POV in this chapter was extremely short but was it good? **

**I expect reviews! I know heaps of people read this story daily, it is not hard to press a button at the bottom of the chapter and then type a few words. You can do it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Okay guys, this is super important. As most of you will know by now, now has an image button. If anyone would be willing to create a banner for this story (Turning Life Around), I would be incredibly grateful. If you would like to try and create a banner that fits with the story send me a PM with the sent pic. If that doesn't work, still send me a PM and we can go from there. Thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget the A.N. at the bottom.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a few minutes to realize where I was. Looking around the room, I found a clock. It said it was 11am. That was different, even when I went to bed super late, I still woke up early. Next I noticed that the sleep I had was the most peaceful and calming I have ever had. There was also no one else in the room with me, I would have thought at least one of my brothers would have come in to make use of the comfy bed. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Walking into the living room I found everyone except Emily passed out on either the floor or the couches. I left the room quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone. Entering the kitchen, I found Emily hard at work again.

"Now I know you love to cook but do you do anything else!" I said teasingly.

"Good morning to you to! I didn't have anything else to do and I was awake so I thought I had better get started on preparing some food for when the boys finally wake up. You know how hungry they are." Emily replied smiling.

"Is there anything that I can do to help? I just went into the living room and the boys looked well and truly dead to the world. As far as I can see, they won't be up for a while. I don't see how it is possible for them to sleep so long. I think today was the latest I have ever slept in!"

"You can continue mixing this if you want?" Emily said while moving over to the stove where she was about to cook some bacon and eggs. I took over mixing the pancake batter.

"The boys are not very good at waking up early. School mornings are a disaster. When they meet each other at school though, they all seem to feel better. Something about being around other trouble makers, helps to wake them up." Emily said laughing.

The noise coming from the kitchen as together we cooked and talked, should have been enough to wake the boys up, or at the very least the smell of the cooked food. With the food done and the sky outside looking blue with only a few fluffy clouds around, Emily and I carried the food out the three picnic tables in the backyard. While out there we came up with a plan to wake the boys.

Sneaking back inside, we went into the living room. Each finding a pillow, we went over to one of the boys. Emily took Sam, obviously, and I went for Quil. I lifted my hand and counted off five. On zero we started hitting the guys with the pillows. They woke yelling, this caused everyone else to wake up. When Quil and Sam realized it was just Emily and I, they went in for the attack of tickling, while the guys around us got the pillows and started their only pillow fight. When Quil finally let me go, my sides were hurting from laughing so much.

Noticing my shirt had moved up a little, I pulled it down quickly, looking around the room to see if anyone had seen. It didn't look like they had, so I brushed it off. Happy that I hadn't slipped up to bad. Before anyone got suspicious I joined back in with everyone else.

When we had all calmed down a little, Emily and I led the way out to the backyard where all the food sat. Emily and I had already eaten a little bit as we cooked so we weren't to hungry. The food out was for the boys to enjoy.

As I sat down next to Paul, Jared sat down on my other side. They both piled their plates high with food.

"So, Bella, did you have fun last night?" Jared asked me.

"Yeah, it was heaps of fun. Hopefully we can do it again!" I replied coolly, amazingly I didn't start blushing at being spoken to by Jared.

"Well, Sam normally invites everyone over for movie nights every second Friday or Saturday. But we are always over at each other's houses so we can watch movies and mess around whenever we want."

"Yeah Bella, you will be spending a lot of time with us." Paul said smiling and moving closer to me so he could engulf me in a bear hug.

"Can't... breathe. Let go of me you big oaf!" I gasped out. These boys didn't know their own strength.

Quil was sitting opposite me, he seemed unusually quiet and deep in thought.

"Hey Quil, what's up? You are never this quiet." I asked concerned.

"I'm fine Bells, just tired is all." He said. He did look tired, so I left it at that.

**Jake POV**

I was finally full after the supposed to be lunchtime, breakfast I had just eaten. Emily was an amazing cook and this time with Bella's help the food tasted impossibly better.

We sat outside talking and messing around for a while before we decided it was time to head home. School went back day after tomorrow and we had to go shopping to get Bella any supplies she would need.

After saying our goodbyes, my brothers and Bella drove over to the local supply store. For a small town we had most of the necessities within close range. Bella didn't need much having brought most of it with her from Arizona.

When we got home, Bella went up to her room to relax and do whatever she had to do. The guys and I all flopped down on the couch, sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Hey guys, when we were having that pillow fight with the girls this morning did you see when Bella's shirt rode up?" Quil said in a whisper. He obviously didn't want his voice travelling upstairs.

"No, why?" Paul said.

"Well I did and what I saw didn't make me happy. I am starting to think there is a bigger reason for Bella to come live with us after all this time, just like Embry said the other day. When her shirt rode up, I saw some faint bruises on Bella's stomach and on the little part of her hips that I caught a look at. I am not trying to be a perv on my little sister or anything. But those bruises, when they were new would have been very painful. The way they were assorted looked as if hands created them. As far as I know, someone can't bump into a table or fall down and create bruises on her stomach or hips. They almost looked like handprints." Quil said sounding slightly unsure of himself and also a little angry.

What Quil had said made the rest of us sit up a little straighter and pay closer attention to what he was saying. The thought of anyone hurting our baby sis made all of our blood boil. Though Embry was Bella's twin, we thought of Embry as our age and Bella as the youngest. We were her protectors and we all took that job on easily and willingly, no matter how annoying Bella thought we were sometimes, we would always be there for her.

"Okay, now I think we need to really consider what you and Embry have said. Before I was willing to brush it off, but this bruising you saw Quil has gone too far. How can we bring it up to Bella in a way that will get her to talk?" I ask the room.

"To start with I think we need to leave dad out of this. We can tell him later when we know more. All agreed?" Paul asks.

We all nod. There is nothing we wouldn't do for Bella. We also know that if we tell dad too early he might go overboard in finding answers.

"I think we should go up to her room now and ask her how she got the bruises. Straight forward and hopefully she can tell us honestly." Paul continued.

"I am not sure how willing she will be to give us information. When you guys left her room the first day she got here, I stayed a few minutes and asked her if she would tell us if something was wrong or if something had happened to her. She said that she would, no problem. Now that I think about, she wouldn't look at me when she answered. I just took her word for it. She could have lied to me. I wouldn't be sure that she would tell us the whole truth if we asked." Embry added.

"Well lets go up there anyway and see what we can find. If she tells us one little thing that is halfway truthful it will be a start." I said standing up. The others followed my lead as we headed up stairs.

When we got to Bella's closed door, I knocked twice calling Bella's name as I did.

"Come in." Bella called through the door. I opened it to find Bella laying on her bed reading a book.

"Sorry to bother you but we have some things to ask you? You don't mind if we stay a while?" I asked. Bella looked a little wary of us but let us sit down around the room.

"So Bella, remember when I asked you if you would tell us if something was wrong or if something had happened? You would tell us right?" Embry started off with.

"Um... sure. What is this all about guys?" Bella asked nervously. She didn't look so sure about letting us into her room was a good idea.

"Embry noticed at the airport when we picked you up, that when we hugged you, you flinched. Then Quil told us that at Sam's house this morning during the pillow fight, he saw some faint bruising on your stomach and hips when your shirt rode up. We were just wondering if all these things were the reason you decided to come back and live with us." I said, trying to tread lightly, but I just couldn't think of any other way to word it than to just come straight out with it.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. If I flinched it was probably because you guys hug so tightly. I don't have any bruises on my stomach or hips, what you saw was probably caused by bad lighting. I came to live with you guys because I haven't seen you in a very long time and I thought it was time to finally come home. Mom said it was fine so I hopped on a plane and came to La Push. You guys don't mind I am here, do you? If you don't want me here, I can go back to Arizona..." Bella said quietly, not looking at anyone as she spoke.

"No, Bella! We love having you here. So do all our friends. Never think that we don't want you." I half yelled. All my brothers looked shocked at what she had just said. How could she think we didn't want her here?

"Bella we love you so much, and we have missed you so much. Are you sure you are alright? You know you can tell us anything? We will always be here for you. If you ever need anything, no matter what the time is, come get one of us. If we are out, we are only a phone call away." Embry said reassuring her.

"I love you guys to. If you don't mind though, it is getting late and I have to start getting dinner prepared, before Charlie gets home." Bella said ignoring Embry's questions about how she was.

We let her get up without another word. We left her room and moved the conversation to Paul and my room.

"Well that didn't tell us much. From the way she wouldn't look at us though, I would definitely agree that she isn't telling us something. Other than forcing her to tell us, I don't think there is anything else we can do. If she wants to tell us, she will come to us. We have told her more than once that she can come to us. I think she just needs to trust us more. We haven't seen her in so many years it might take her a little while to really feel comfortable around us. Until then, everyone, keep a close eye on Bells. We don't want to miss anything that could help us put the puzzle pieces together." Quil said.

**A.N. So what did you guys think? This chapter took me a whole day to write, with a few breaks here and there, I must admit. Just think of how much time it would take if I just sat down and wrote a chapter without stopping! This story would get done a lot quicker.**

**Sorry people, but that is just not possible. Nice dream though! :) School has to come first and so this story has updates when I have a free moment in between out of school activities. **

**Anyway on to the chapter, what did you guys think? Need work? Anyone have any ideas what has happened to Bella? I always love to hear about your theories.**

**This chapter was heavily worded on speaking. I hope it wasn't too confusing to understand. I think it makes sense but I can never be sure unless I get a review telling me I screwed this up or that part was perfect.**

**Hope to hear from you all soon! :) More to come!**

**I am sick at the moment so hopefully if I have tomorrow off, another chapter could be written... Don't get your hopes up though...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hope you enjoy.**

**BPOV**

Walking out of my room, I tried not to over think things. My brothers were asking a lot of questions, but as far as I could tell, I hadn't given anything away. I wasn't ready to tell them. I hoped my answers back in my room satisfied the boys' curiosity and I would get no more questions from them.

When I got to the kitchen I sat down at one of the bar stools and thought about what I could make everyone for dinner. I decided on the easy to make tuna pasta bake. For a while at least it would distract me from my past. Tonight in bed, when everyone was asleep there was no doubt in my mind that I would have a nightmare.

I pushed it to the back of my head and got to making dinner. To go with it I cooked a few of oven bread rolls.

While I was finishing the preparation phase of dinner and putting it all into the oven, the front door opened and Charlie walked through. He looked so tired. It must have been a long day.

"Hello dad! How was your day?" I asked going up to him and taking his jacket.

"It was long sweetheart. There was an accident on the highway, just out of town, I was there all day helping with the clean up." Dad said raking his hands over his face.

"That is horrible. Come have seat in the living room dad, dinner won't be ready for another 10 minutes at least. Was anyone hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Luckily, no one was injured to badly. It was a collision between two cars. A passenger in one of the cars has a broken arm; others have scratches from where the glass sliced them when the windscreen shattered. Everyone will be alright." He said reassuring me.

"Okay, well that is good then. I will call you in when dinner is ready." I said, leaving the room.

Just as I was finishing the clean-up of the kitchen, the oven timer went off. I took the pan out of the oven and put it on the cooling rack. Spreading out the six plates, I loaded the boys' plates with lots of pasta bake, even Charlie's. I was sure that he hadn't had a chance to eat since at least breakfast this morning. He was going to be hungry. Putting the hot bread rolls into a basket, I took them, the butter and bread knife out to the table. I had brought out the knives and forks out earlier so I set them out as well.

Going back into the kitchen I grabbed two plates and called everyone over to the table. I heard all four boys stamping down the stairs, in a mad rush for the table.

"Two of you, go and get the other four plates sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Don't eat anything off them." I said seriously.

Putting the plates down on the table in front of a chair, I went back into the living room to get Charlie. He was fast asleep on the couch. I decided to leave him be for a while. I would put his dinner back in the oven and when he woke up he could have it then.

"Okay boys, it is just us tonight for dinner. Dad is passed out on the couch. He had to deal with a car accident out on the highway all day today and it seemed it really wore him out. Once I put his dinner back in the oven, we can start eating." I said, picking up Charlie's plate.

Walking back into the kitchen I realized how quiet the boys were being. They had barely spoken since coming down the stairs. I hoped I hadn't caused them to be like this. I thought the answers I had given them were good.

When I got back to the table, I saw Embry quickly finishing a small bite of the tuna bake. I slapped him over the back of the head.

"What did I say about not eating before I get back?" I said fake angry.

"Oww! Sorry." Embry replied with his mouth full of food.

"And don't talk with your mouth full either." I said.

Embry swallowed and sat there with a sheepish look on his face.

"Now that we are all here, you can start eating." I barely got the words out of my mouth before the boys grabbed for their knives and forks and began eating.

"Mmm… Bella this tastes so good! You are just like Emily. You can make anything, and it all tastes amazing! How do you do it?" Jake said after taking the first mouthful.

"Mom taught me to cook actually. When we first moved to Arizona, I used to follow her around the kitchen while she was making dinner. One day she let me stir the mixture, and I liked it so much, she let me help out in the kitchen all the time." I said. I felt kind of sad remembering the fun my mom and I used to have. I hope that one day I can go back to that.

"You did better than us. Dad has never been able to cook and the rest of us never had any natural talent when it came to the kitchen. Ever since you and mom left, take out has been our best friend. We had take-out almost every night. I am surprised we didn't get seriously overweight." Jake replied laughing. I am sure he was imagining himself being a lot bigger, and not in the muscle department.

"You guys are too sporty to have gotten fat. You guys are nothing but muscle I am sure. I do know though, that by eating my food, you will have a lot more energy because you will be eating food that is better for you." I said.

We continued on with small talk, not bringing up the events of earlier that afternoon. By the time I was half way finished my dinner, the guys had finished their first helping and had walked back into the kitchen for seconds. When we were all done, the boys picked up all the dirty plates and cutlery, taking them into the kitchen to be put into the dishwasher. I went into the living room. Charlie still isn't awake. It is starting to get cold in the room so I grabbed the blanket off the back of the lounge and put it over him. Quietly I leave the room.

I found the boys leaving the kitchen, pushing and shoving each other. It looked like they were still full of energy.

"I am going to go have a shower, and then go to bed early. Today feels like it has been going forever. I can't wait to sleep." I told them as I started up the stairs.

"Sure Bells, we will try and keep it down so you can sleep." Paul said.

"Don't forget about dad, he is still asleep on the couch. If he wakes up and you are still down there, make sure you tell him his dinner is in the oven." I reminded them.

I left them to their devices and went into my room to collect the things I would need for a shower.

Turning on the shower I let the hot water run over my body. It felt so relaxing. I could feel myself dozing off already. Quickly I washed my hair and body before turning the taps off. I put on my cozy flannel pajamas and walked back into my room. Looking out the window I saw that is was pouring with rain outside. The wind was fairly strong as well, the trees around the house were blowing around, and leaves were falling everywhere. I was happy that I had chosen to get into my warmest pajamas for tonight.

I had already said goodnight to my brothers, so I grabbed the book sitting on my desk and hopped into bed, getting comfy.

While I was reading, I heard a soft knock on my door. I had half closed it so I could block out the boys.

"Come in." I said softly. Quil poked his head into the room.

"I saw the light on. I just came to say goodnight. Dad woke up finally and he was really impressed with dinner. Everyone else is still downstairs." Quil said awkwardly. I think he was expecting me to have been asleep.

"I'm glad he liked it. I was going to stop reading soon. My eyes keep closing on me." I said, yawning.

"Well then, I guess I better let you sleep. Sweet dreams Bella. Love you." Quil said. Even though he was the jokester, he was also amazing with manners. He knew how to treat a girl and I am sure his girlfriend agreed.

"Love you too Quil." I said putting my book down. When Quil left the room I turned the bedside lamp off and snuggled down into the numerous blankets on my bed.

**A.N. Was that quick or what, for an update. Hope you all appreciate it. I haven't been getting many reviews yet for chapter 6… Are people just not liking it? Hopefully you liked this one better.**

**Three day weekend coming up so I will see how I go on that. **

**Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Another chapter done. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_Sitting on the couch, I heard the front door open. I jumped up, rushing over to meet my mom and her boyfriend._

"_How was dinner?" I asked them._

"_It was wonderful honey. How was your night?" my mom replied. She seemed happy and she had a big smile on her face but her eyes showed how tired she actually was. She insisted there was nothing wrong, but something had to be up. She wouldn't go to the doctors either when I asked her._

"_My night was fairly boring. Charlie called earlier and I spoke to him for a while. Then I just watched movies till you got home." I said retelling the fabulous adventures of my night._

"_So Bella, you have school tomorrow, are you going to be going to bed soon?" Phil asked. He may not have been my actual father but he sure acted like it most of the time. I kind of liked it, I hadn't really had a father influence for most of my life so when Phil came in to Mom's world, I went with it. I think they are almost at the stage to get married. They have been going out for a little over a year now and he moved in about two months ago._

_Nodding, I said goodnight to them both, giving my mom a hug and a kiss before going up to Phil and giving him a hug._

"_Love you sweetheart. Have a goodnight's sleep." Mom said as I let her go._

"_Sweet dreams honey." Phil replied._

At that moment I woke up. I was sweating, breathing hard and had tears rolling down my cheeks. My dream wasn't one that warranted the effects I was having now that I was awake. I knew I would have a nightmare but I expected something extremely different to what did occur. It has been ten minutes since I woke up and I still can't calm down.

When I was younger and still living here with my brothers I would always go to either Quil or Embry if I had a bad dream. I got out of bed and quietly opened my door. I walked over to Quil and Embry's room, opening their door without a sound.

I went over to Quil's bed and poked him in the shoulder. He looked so peaceful the way he was sleeping. I poked him a few more times before he groggily opened his eyes and turned towards me.

"Quil?" I asked. There was still a slight wobble in my voice. He heard it and sat up on one arm, more awake now.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, one question on top of the other.

"I had a bad dream. Well it wasn't bad but I woke up and I was crying and, please can I just sleep in your bed tonight?" I begged.

"Sure Bells, climb in. It's okay now. Go to sleep." Quil comforted me as he lifted the sheets enough so I could hop in next to him.

We were quiet enough that Embry didn't wake up. Once I was under the blankets, Quil put his arm around me in a brotherly way.

"Did you wanna talk about your dream now Bella? Or wait till morning?" Quil asked.

"Not now. I am so tired. I am sorry for waking you up, I just needed someone to hold me and when I was younger I always used to go to you or Embry when I had a bad dream." I said giving him my reasoning for coming to him.

"That's fine Bella. We told you yesterday afternoon that we would all be here for you whenever you needed us. Now go to sleep." He said.

I closed my eyes and fell into oblivion.

**A.N. Any good? Hope you liked. Tell me what you thought! I know it was a short chapter, hopefully next one will be longer.**

**Not much to say except keep reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. And finally another chapter is done. Sorry for how long it took, hopefully the next few chapters will come quicker.**

_**For those of you who read this chapter earlier before I reposted it, you would probably have noticed the random stuff after the A.N. at the bottom. Sorry guys, that was what I had before and it was crap (excuse the language) This is the chapter I had to redo when I finally felt inspired again. Hope you enjoy!**_

**BPOV**

I woke up later that morning, feeling incredibly groggy. I couldn't remember where I was or how I had gotten there.

Looking around the room, I found I was in Quil and Embry's room. Realizing this, the events of the night previous started to come back to me. At the same time I also figured out that today was my first day at the local high school.

I looked at the clock on the wall and found that school was supposed to start in little over an hour and a half. That would give me plenty of time to get ready. I was not one of those girls who stand in front of a mirror for hours every day. I just went into the bathroom, did what I needed to do and then get out again.

Quil and Embry weren't in the room, so they must have gotten up very quietly before me. I don't know how I didn't notice Quil getting up. I was lying on the side of the bed that he would have had to have crawled over the top of me to get out.

I hopped out of bed and walked over to my room, thinking about the dream I had had the previous night. I still didn't understand why I had had such a big reaction to it. All I did was say goodnight to Mom and Phil after they got back from their night out. Maybe it was the fact that it was the last normal night I would have in that house.

I continued my thinking as I picked out clothes for the day. I was half dressed when there was knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Just checking if you were okay. We have to leave soon, school starts in 45 minutes and you have to go to the front office to get your timetable." Quil replied.

"I'm fine. I will be out in a few minutes. Meet you downstairs." I said.

I heard Quil's heavy footsteps going down the stairs as I finished getting dressed. I had packed my bag the night before so I picked it up and headed down to the kitchen.

I was nervous to be starting at a new school today, but I knew my brothers and their friends would be there to support me. I went to the cupboard which held the cereals and poured myself a small bowl of Fruit Loops.

I ate quickly since I knew we had to leave soon. Just as I was finishing Jake and Paul came into the kitchen. They had been messing around outside with my other brothers while they waited for me to get ready.

"Are you good to go?" Paul asked.

"Yep, let me just grab my bag." I followed the boys out the door, locking it as I went.

We all piled into the ute and took off for school. My brothers could tell I was nervous about today, but they kept quiet, sensing I needed some time to myself. I was pretty surprised that I wasn't questioned about last night and how I ended up in Quil's bed. I am sure that would come later though.

When we arrived at school, all of my brothers except Embry said goodbye to us as they went to find their friends. Embry took me over to the front office so I could get my timetable and anything else I needed.

Because the bell for first period would be going soon, the old lady sitting at the desk didn't waste too much time giving me the necessary papers.

I thanked her and then walked back out into the cold weather. As Embry and I walked towards the classroom buildings, I looked at my timetable. I found out that I had English first. Once Embry knew which classroom to take me to, he started leading the way, while having a look at the rest of my timetable. He told me that we had two classes together and that I shared classes with some of our other friends as well. This meant I wouldn't be alone. I was so glad. It was one of the things that made me nervous, having to go to a class with no one I knew in it. I didn't know how these people would react to having a new girl in their class. I might mess up their class routine; maybe they would hate me for it. As you can see, my thought process isn't always logical.

Embry walked me all the way to the door and waited there till I had spoken with my new English teacher and went to an empty desk. He waved goodbye as he walked to his own class.

As I sat down at my desk, I looked around the room to see if I knew anyone in the room. In the second row on the other side of the room was Emily. She was smiling at me; I smiled back and gave a small wave. When I looked to see who I was sitting next to I found that my desk was situated between a massive guy that could have easily crushed me if he felt like it. He looked angry. I wasn't sure if that was because he now had to sit next to someone or if he was just having a bad day. The other desk next to my desk was occupied by a bottle blonde haired girl who was picking at her nails. She looked incredibly bored. She also looked like one of those girls who would bully other people if they didn't conform to what they wanted. A popular. I hated those types of girls. The way they thought they were better than everyone else.

I decided to just ignore both of my neighbours, finally tuning in to what the teacher was saying. I had arrived in La Push in the middle of the school term. My English class was in the middle of discussing the novel To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. I had read that book before so I didn't think I would have any trouble catching up in this class. I had always been good at English.

Class ended quickly and as I packed my books back up I heard someone walking up to me. They cleared their throat as I continued to put my books away. I looked up to find the bottle blonde standing there, getting impatient that she was having to wait for my attention.

"Hi" I said, drawing the greeting out a little and wondering what she wanted.

"Listen closely; I saw how Embry brought you to class. I don't care if you are his sister, I want you to back off, now that you are here, you are taking him away from me. He is mine and I will always be more special to him than you." She said. I didn't even know her name, but she seemed to know about me. Once she had finished her speech, she walked out of the room, leaving me standing there alone, shocked about the encounter.

She was so hostile towards me. I would definitely being staying away from her from now on. To be honest, I was a little afraid. I had had problems with bullies in my old school so I knew the destruction they could cause. Not a fun time for me, but not the worst.

Emily had heard the whole conversation and she came over to me as I was about to leave the room.

"Ignore her. She is just full of herself. She is jealous of everyone that gets Embry's attention. She isn't very good at sharing." Emily said, making me feel slightly better.

"I don't even know who she was. It's only my first day here and things have already become interesting. Just think what the rest of the year will be like." I groaned.

"Her name is Lauren. She is considered popular hear of La Push High, and most girls try and be like her so that they can hang out with her and get a taste of the popular life. There are some girls who don't want to be like Lauren, and those are the girls I talk to. I tend to ignore everyone else." Emily said.

As we walked and talked, I pulled out my timetable. Emily took it from me so she could see what I had next and lead me there.

"You have science with Sam now." Emily told me. She gave me the directions to my next class; she couldn't walk me there because she had an exam next and couldn't be late. I followed her directions to the nail and made it to the right class just before the bell.

When I walked into the classroom, the whole class turned to watch me talk to the teacher. The teacher gave me an opportunity to pick where I wanted to sit. I looked around the room. The seat next to Sam was free so I went to join him at the combined desk. Walking over, should have been easy but me being my clumsy self tripped over nothing. Everyone in the room laughed at me, Sam came over and helped me up, walking me to my seat.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine; I am naturally clumsy, nothing new." I replied.

Science passed quickly as well as my other morning classes. Almost too soon, it was lunchtime. It is always hard going back to school on a Monday when you have the weekend to eat whenever you want and then come to school and have to eat at strict times.

I was following the crowd on the way to the cafeteria when I was grabbed from behind. I immediately tensed up; I did not like to be touched unless I knew who it was or if I knew it was coming so that way I could prepare myself for it. The person hugging me let me go when they felt me go still. I turned around to find it had been Jake that had grabbed me. Paul was standing next to him. He looked worried.

"Don't do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I said still a little shocked from what happened.

"Are you okay Bella?" Paul asked, concerned.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. I was just having a bit of fun." Jake said sounding worried as well.

"That's okay Jake, I forgive you. I'm fine Paul." I said as the three of us started walking towards the cafeteria which looked to be almost completely full.

We got into the food line. Before long we were at the front ordering. The boys got heaps of food while for myself I ordered a plain meat pie and a bottle of apple juice.

Picking up our food, I followed Paul and Jake over to where I could see my other brothers and all of our friends. We had a whole table to ourselves.

"Hey Bella! How has your day been since I last saw you?" Emily asked me. Everyone else was listening in for my answer. I told them it had been okay. There were some things that hadn't been the best but though the situation was completely different, I still couldn't seem to open up about anything bad happening to me. I still kept it locked inside. Hopefully I will be strong enough to be able to tell them all the truth. They cared so much for me yet I couldn't be truthful with them.

I think my brothers knew I wasn't telling the truth, but they let it go and just dug into their massive piles of food.

When lunch was over, I looked at my timetable and found that I had a free period. Emily told me that when people had frees, they tended to go to the library so they could do some of their homework. As she said bye to me, I noticed Jared was still standing around.

"Don't you have a class to be in?" I asked him, wondering why he was still standing there.

"I have a free now as well. Do you wanna go to one of the benches outside to do our homework? I mean that is if you plan on doing homework. I always find it easier to get homework done at school though since when all of our friends are together, nothing ever gets done." Jared said, sounding nervous and unsure of himself.

"Sure, we can find a table outside. The sky doesn't look like it is going to open on us with rain anytime soon."

**A.N. How did you guys like it? Make sure you review with your answer. The longer the review the better! **

**Also, yes I have added some characters from Forks into a La Push story. I am sure all of you readers can live. I needed someone to be the bully type character so I thought I might use someone that was already created rather than figuring someone out myself. Hope this works for everyone! **

**More chapters to come soonish...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Welcome to a new chapter! Can't wait to see what you think! **

**BPOV**

"So what homework do you have so far today?" I asked as an ice breaker.

"Umm, well my chemistry teacher seems to hate me so she gave me a project to do that is due next week and then I have maths as well. Otherwise my teachers have been pretty kind. What about you?" Jared asked. I could already feel us falling into easy conversation that didn't take any effort.

"All my teachers have been super nice to me; I haven't been given homework yet but it is my first day and I came in, in the middle of units so I haven't fully caught up yet. I am hoping to have a week of calm before all the homework and assignments start piling up, at least for maths anyway, definitely not a strong subject for me." I said wincing at the thought of how badly I do in that subject.

"Lucky! I wish I was entering school in the middle of units! No homework! Woo! If you need any help with maths by the way, I am happy to help. It is a subject that I have grasped pretty well." he replied. He sounded so shy as he offered his assistance.

"Thanks for the offer. I will let you know if I need anything. Now I think you may want to start on your homework if you want to have anything started before next class." Jared is so sweet. No one has ever offered to help me with maths. I have always just been left to barely pass on my own. I mean, I am already in the support class but I can barely pass that.

"It is so nice out here at the moment. Who knew La Push actually had good weather!" I said as Jared got to work. We sat in each other's presence quietly for the next 30 minutes before the bell rang. Jared started packing up all the work he had laid out on the table.

"Get anything done?" I asked.

"Quite a bit actually, all the planning for my chemistry project is done and I started the maths homework." Jared said sounding happy with his progress.

"That's great. Well I better go. It says I have PE now. Could you tell me which direction to head at least before your next class?" I asked him.

"Actually I can walk you there if you don't mind. I have PE now as well." he replied. When everything from our table was picked up, Jared led the way over to the gym. It turned out the building was on the other side of the school. I so wouldn't have been able to find it myself.

When we reached the gym, I said goodbye to Jared so he could go get changed while I headed over to the teacher. Mrs Hunter handed me a uniform after welcoming me to the school. She showed me where the girls changing rooms were and left me alone so she could deal with the people who hadn't brought their uniforms.

Walking in a saw a lot of girls spread out across the benches stripping. I tried not to look but I needed to find the toilet stalls. I couldn't get changed in front of everyone. Too many questions would be asked. When I entered the change room, most girls stopped to stare at me. Most people's stares lasted till I was out of sight. Once they thought I was out of hearing range inside the toilet stall, I heard them whispering to each other.

"Why won't she get changed with the rest of us?" "Is she scared of us seeing her in her underwear?" The teasing comments continued. I ignored them the best I could. I had my reasons for not getting changed in front of others. When I was changed, I quickly gave myself a look over to see if there was anything showing that shouldn't be. I couldn't see anything so I opened my stall door and pointedly ignored everyone as I walked past them and out of the change room. Though I was one of the last to enter the change room, I was one of the first out.

Emily and Angela were also in my PE class apparently and they were changed already. We chatted for a while before we saw Mrs Hunter stalk over to the girls change room and shout at everyone still in there, saying that they were taking too long to get changed. If they weren't out in one minute they would be getting detentions. The girls were surprisingly quick after that. All the guys, Emily and Angela and I just laughed.

"Okay, now that we are all ready," Mrs Hunter stared down the area where most girls were standing, "today we will be playing a game of belly ball. Just a bit of fun to end the school day but everyone must follow the rules or I cancel the game and we go back to line dancing." Everyone groaned. I liked Mrs Hunter, she was strict but she knew how to keep people in line in a way that made them willing to do what she said. I may not be good at PE but I was willing to change my opinion with this teacher.

Belly ball was hilarious. It was so much fun. All the guys were trying to show off. Angela, Emily and I had a lot of fun hanging around them and making a fool of ourselves than standing around with the other girls who were doing as little as possible and then squealing when a ball came towards them. People were becoming more inventive in the way they got onto the mats. One guys even decided to do a front flip onto it. He landed on his feet and everyone paying attention cheered for him. It was so cool! Jared stayed close but I tried not to pay special attention to him. After our chat during our free period, I was expecting him to be more open with me but now that we were back in the company of others he had become shy around my again. I don't understand!

By the time Mrs Hunter called the game over everyone who actively took part was hot and sweaty. I was looking forward to the shower when I got home. We all went to get changed and back into my stall I went. This time I didn't hear anyone say anything but I am not sure if they were just being quieter... When I left the change room, Mrs Hunter said that anyone that was done could have an early mark. That did nothing for me since I had come to school with my brothers and I had to wait for them to be ready to go before I could leave.

I was waiting over at the car when Jared came over to me.

"If you don't want to wait, I could always drive you home and you can meet your brothers there." Jared offered.

"If you are sure it won't be too much trouble... I have no idea how long they will be and I am pretty tired after that game. I so need a shower!" I replied.

"It's fine, let's go." Jared said, leading me over to his car.

As Jared reversed out of the parking lot, I sent a quick text to Embry letting him know I was going home with Jared. A few minutes later a reply came through. All he said was he would see us at home and they shouldn't be too much longer.

The drive to my house was done in comfortable silence. During the drive, the rain started up. I knew the good weather wouldn't last.

When Jared had parked his car in the driveway, neither of us made to open the doors. We just sat there. I was the first to talk.

"Thanks for driving me home. I really didn't want to wait for my brothers." I said grateful. "Did you want to come inside or do you have things to do?"

"I can't stay sorry; I have to go do a few things for my mom. I will see you tomorrow morning at school though. Anytime you need a lift just ask by the way, I don't mind." Jared said. We were back to being at ease around each other. I think his shyness had something to do with his friends being around. I don't know why that would make a difference though.

With that I said good bye and quickly hopped out of his car and ran for the porch. I waved to him as he backed out the driveway.

I had been inside for a few minutes when the front door opened and in walked my brothers. I jumped when I heard the door slam open but because I was in the kitchen, they couldn't see me. They would just ask more questions if they had seen.

"Bella?" I heard Paul call out.

"In the kitchen." I yelled back. I heard four sets of heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I continued to pull out the things needed to make a perfect fruit salad.

"Couldn't be bothered to wait for us Bellsy?" Jake asked.

"Well we got an early mark out of PE so Jared offered to take me home. I didn't know how long you would be and I didn't want to wait around." I said, probably over explaining myself.

"Whoa, okay Bella, don't worry about it. I was just joking with you." Jake replied.

"Right, sorry. Umm, does anyone want some fruit salad?" I asked changing topics. Four hands rose quickly. I laughed; it was always about food with them. How are they never full? I will never know.

I told the boys to shoo while I made the salad. It felt too crowded in the kitchen for me to be able to work. I saw the boys walk into the living room and I could make out the sounds of the TV being turned on.

**Embry POV**

When Bella kicked us out of the kitchen, my brothers and I went into the living room. Bella was still acting strange and I wanted to see if any of them had noticed anything else as well.

Quickly I turned on the TV, I didn't want there to be a chance that Bella could over hear us.

"I know I keep bringing it up but Bella is still acting kinda strange. Has anyone noticed anything today?" I asked my brothers.

"Today on the way to the cafeteria Jake snuck up behind her and gave her a hug. As soon as he touched her, she went completely still. Bella shrugged it off jokingly but looking at her face I could tell she had been scared. I don't think she likes it too much when people touch her, at least without some warning or on her own terms." Paul said.

"I felt so bad when she went still. I just wanted to give her a surprise hug." Jake said. He was still upset that Bella had been so scared by his hug.

"Last night, Bella came into me and Embry's room. She was crying. She asked me if she could sleep in my bed for the rest of the night. She said she hadn't had a nightmare and that she didn't know why her dream had caused her to become so upset. Once she was curled up in my bed she seemed to be alright though. I asked her if she wanted to talk about what happened but she said she just wanted to sleep for now. I think later tonight I might get her alone and ask what happened." Quil said.

"This is getting out of hand. What happened to her in Phoenix to make her so jumpy and just overall scared? I really want to know but I don't know how to find out. I really don't like seeing her like this." I add to the conversation.

"Okay, well what can we do? Make it quick because I am sure she is almost finished in the kitchen." Paul says.

"I think Quil should ask about last night and see if he can find out anything else. Otherwise we should do nothing and continue on like normal." I say quickly. My brothers nod in agreement and the conversation is dropped. Paul picks up the remote and starts flipping through the channels when Bella walks into the room. She is carrying a tray which has five bowls on it. I get up and take it from her, passing it around the room.

"Thanks Bella this is good." I say, who knew fruit tasted this good?

**Quil POV**

Later that night when Bella decided she would go to bed early again, I got up after her and followed her to her room. I thought now was as good a time as any to ask what happened last night.

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked, nervous.

"Sure Quil, what's up?" she replied.

"Well, umm, I just wanted to ask what happened last night to make you so upset. You said you didn't want to speak about it then, but I would like to know what made you so upset so if there is something I can do to fix it, I can." I was rambling now and it wasn't helping.

"Oh, uhh, don't worry about it Quil. I just had a dream about mom and her boyfriend and I think I just miss them or something. I don't know why I was crying though. It was stupid. Thanks for being there though. Sorry for waking you up, you looked so peaceful." Bella said, blushing.

I walked over to where Bella was laying on the bed and sat down next to her, putting my arms around her and giving her a hug.

"It's okay, if you miss mom, Bella, you were so close with her. It makes us wonder why you suddenly wanted to come live with us but we are also so glad that you came back. If you ever have a bad dream or you can't sleep, you are always welcome to come to me or any of the others. We just want to see you happy, Bells." I reassured her.

While I was talking, I saw tears starting to roll down Bella's cheeks. What did I say?

"Bella? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Please talk to me bub. I want to help you, we all do but we need to know what is wrong in the first place to be able to do that." I say, being completely honest with her. I start to slowly rock us back and forth, hoping it will help in calming her down.

"I want to tell you so much, but I don't think I can. I am not ready yet. I'm sorry." Bella said through her tears. I barely heard her, she was so quiet.

"Don't feel pressured to tell us until you are completely ready. Whenever you feel ready, whatever the time is, it could be 3am for all I care, when you are ready to talk, come find one of us and we will be happy to listen." I said. I hope I reassured her enough. I think I did because I can see that her tears are stopping. I stay with her until the tears are gone and she starts to feel really tired. I help her get under the covers before I say a final goodnight and then leave her be, turning the light off as I go.

"Guys! Get your butts up here now!" I yell as quietly as possible for them to still hear me from the stairs. I don't want to wake Bella up but I can't be bothered to go downstairs fully. What can I say... I'm lazy. Dad is working a double shift tonight so he isn't home. I don't have to worry about making him suspicious for calling my brothers up here.

I hear them getting up and heading towards the stairs. When they can see me I start walking over to my room. When we are all inside and I have closed the door, I tell them what Bella told me.

Though we all respect Bella, we are so desperate to know what happened back in Phoenix. We want to help her but we have to wait till she is ready. What she told me is a big step though. She may not have said what happened but she at least admitted that there is something wrong.

**A.N.** **So how did you like it? Worth the wait?**

**As you can tell, we are getting close to Bella's secret being revealed! Anyone still want to take a guess as to what could be going on?**

**What do you think Bella didn't want showing during PE? Any guesses?**

**Thanks for your continuing support of this story! Very grateful for all the love you give me in supporting my stories. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. New chapter – WOO! **** Enjoy! Please review at the bottom!**

**BPOV**

The next few weeks passed by fairly quickly. Nothing much happened and I found myself relaxing even more. I hadn't told my brothers anything else and I think they were slightly annoyed that I wouldn't tell them what was going on.

Jared and I had also fallen into a steady rhythm around each other. We often spent our frees together now. I think my brothers were watching me even more now, now that they have seen me and Jared together. Nothing is going on between us though, I am sure of it. We are just friends. I am not ready for anything more.

Emily and I were in English one morning when we were each given newspaper articles to have a look at. We had to deconstruct them and answer heaps of questions. Emily was sitting next to me today and reading her article quietly. She and I looked to be the only ones actually doing the work. When Emily was finished I heard her mutter to herself,

"That is so sad. Her family must be devastated."

I looked over to see what she was talking about. I saw the headline 'Long time cancer patient battle ends'. The article hit close to home so I took a closer look and saw my mother's name printed all over the paper. I started hyperventilating; I looked at the date and saw it was from yesterday. She was actually gone, Mom had passed away. Before I could stop them, the tears had started flowing. Emily was extremely worried now.

"Bella? Honey, what's wrong? Did you know this Renee Dwyer?" Emily asked leaning over to give me a hug.

Between tears I managed to choke out that she was my mom. Emily was shocked but handled the situation quickly by helping me up and leading me over to the teacher. I hadn't noticed it but the whole class was now staring at me wondering what had happened.

"Excuse me Miss, but can I take Bella to one of her brothers. My newspaper article had to do with her mom passing away; she needs some comfort from at least one of her brothers." Emily said quietly so no one in the class could overhear.

"Oh, yes, absolutely, go ahead, I am so sorry sweetheart. If I had known, I wouldn't have added that article in today's lesson. Is there anything I can do for you?" my teacher replied grabbing a few tissues from the box on her desk. My tears hadn't stopped and I was starting to feel numb.

I knew my mom wasn't well and the doctors had said that she didn't have much longer but this came on a lot sooner than I expected. I felt guilty because I haven't spoken to mom in at least a week. I didn't keep my promise to keep in contact.

Emily kept her arm around me as she led me down the halls and to one of my brothers' classes. She knocking on a door, the teacher answered, took one look at me and immediately became worried.

"What can I do for you?" he asked Emily.

"Can Paul please come out here? Bella needs her brother at the moment. He probably won't be back to class either." Emily said.

Paul, hearing his name, looked up. When he saw me he jumped up and came running over.

"Bellsy, what's wrong. Do I have to beat someone up?" he asked as he pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Paul you might want to come out here to hear this. Can you just watch Bella for a few minutes while I get your other brothers? I don't think Bella or I want to repeat this too many times." With that, Emily was off, she ran down the corridor going to get Jake, Embry and Quil.

Paul sunk down to the floor with me cradled in his lap. He didn't ask anymore questions, he just tried to calm me down.

I heard heavy footsteps and then my other brothers were there as well. They had run the whole way when Emily had told them I was really upset and I was crying.

"What's wrong darling? What happened?" Embry asked.

"M…mm…mom's gg…gone." I cried out through my tears.

At that moment, Emily handed the newspaper article to Paul. I hadn't realized she had kept it with her. It made it easier for me I guess to not have to give them too many details at the moment.

Paul continued to hug me as all my brothers crowded around to read the article.

"Wait a minute, Mom's dead? But how did we not know she had cancer. Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't you tell us Bella?" Jake said shocked. I could see tears in all of their eyes.

"I…I'm s…s…sorry. S…she told me not to tell you. Y…you would just w…worry." I said breaking down even more. We sat there on the floor till the bell was about to ring and then Paul carried me out to the front of the school and placed me in the back seat of his car.

"You guys stay here for a minute; I will go and sign us out. Emily can you come with me please?" Paul said.

Embry and Quil climbed in the back with me. I curled up around Embry as Quil made soothing circles on my back.

**PPOV**

I ran over to the front office with Emily trailing behind me. I still couldn't believe mom was gone. I mean, I haven't seen her in about 12-13 years. I kind of disowned her as my mother for her ditching us like that, but that didn't mean I couldn't still be upset that she was dead. Why hadn't Bella told us she was sick? Is that why she finally came back to live with us?

I told the receptionist that there was a family emergency and from the look on my face she didn't question me as I signed out my siblings.

Emily had finally caught up so as I left the office I turned to her.

"If anyone asks where we are can you not tell them what just happened? If one of our close friends asks though can you just let them know it is a family thing or something? I am sure they will already know but can you make sure they don't tell anyone else? Thanks for being there for us and Bella especially. You are such a good friend." I said.

"Thanks, I will do my best to make sure the information doesn't spread. Everyone is here to support you though, so if you need anything, just call one of us and we will come. Now off you go, your brothers and sister need you." She said, giving me a quick hug before pushing me away.

I ran back over to the car where Bella was still being held by Embry as Quil rubbed her back. Jake still looked pretty out of it in the front seat. Me and him had the strongest memories of mom since we were older when she left. Jake had always been close with her when she lived with us and he had been so upset when she had left.

When everyone had figured out how to put their seatbelts on while being out of it like Jake or being hugged like Bella, I set off for home. I wasn't sure if dad knew what had happened but I knew when we got home I would have to call him.

When we got home, Bella was still curled around Embry and didn't look like she would be letting go anytime soon. I opened Embry's door and undid both there seatbelts before Embry climbed out of the car carrying Bella bridal style into the house.

He sat down on the couch with Quil and Jake on either side.

"Come here Bellsy." Jake said. Bella slowly uncurled herself and moved over to Jake's lap, stretching out so her legs stayed in Embry's lap. The tears had started up again and I felt so bad. I couldn't let my emotions show but I knew as soon as I had a chance to myself, I would break down. For the moment at least I had to stay strong for my siblings.

I walked into the kitchen so I could speak to dad without the others overhearing.

"Chief Swan speaking."

"Uh, hey Dad, it's Paul, umm, I think you should come home." I said, this is so hard! How am I supposed to tell him his ex-wife is dead?

"Paul, what's wrong? Why do I have to come home?" he asked, worried as to what we have gotten up to.

"Well, uh, Bella was in English and they were doing stuff with newspapers when she saw an article about our mom. She died of cancer a yesterday; apparently she was a long time patient. Bella knew but mom told her not to tell us. She didn't want us to worry. Um, we are all home, Bella isn't doing to well and Jake is completely spaced out. Embry and Quil are mainly just trying to comfort Bella." I said, trying to get everything out as quickly as possible. The whole time I spoke, Dad didn't interrupt me once. I was getting worried when he continued not to say anything.

"Dad? You still there?" I asked hoping to get an answer. At that moment, he snapped out of it.

"Yeah Paul, I'm still here. Uh, okay, well I will start packing up here and I will be there as soon as possible. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Um, I'm holding it together at the moment. I'll be fine. See you soon." I said before hanging up so he could go and pack up at the station.

**A.N. How was this for a chapter? Was this what some of you had guessed about Bella's mom? Hope you enjoyed and there should be more coming soon! **


End file.
